The reason
by Bellesnow
Summary: -¿Por qué lo hiciste, da?- preguntó Iván Braginski colocándose de nuevo su ropa apenas el inglés se había alejado de él unos instantes después de que Alfred les hubiera encontrado semi desnudos en la cama. Drabble USUK de Ruptura.


**The reason**

_Por Bellesnow_

* * *

_**Pareja:**_RUSSUK / Insinuación USUK

_**Notas:**_ A mucha gente no le gusta esta pareja y no lo hago con afán de ser ahora fan de esa pareja… lo escribo para sacar los sentimientos que me tengo. Se lo dedico a la persona que le represente un significado lo que escribí… y en la musa que me dediqué para escribirlo, ya sé nunca me va a perdonar lo que hice... no lo hice lo que Artie... simplemente comparto el último párrafo a lo que le dije.

* * *

**The reason **

_Por Bellesnow_

Tenía que regarla hasta el fondo… o como diría su ex pareja: "Fucked up".

Era la segunda vez que se sentía odiándose por haber perdido al país de la libertad. Y esta vez sabía él había metido la pata… era su culpa. Sólo que esta vez sabía no había arreglo.

No le iba a perdonar nunca.

Lo sabía. Sabía no se arreglaría cuando Alfred F. Jones lo miró.

La forma en la que esa ligera y bronceada piel perdía su color, en que le quedaba temblando la mano que había abierto la puerta de la recámara de ambos… como sus ojos azules pasaban de mirarlo… mirar su aparente desnudez… a la del ruso debajo de él y de nuevo a mirarlo a él preguntándole un mudo "¿Por qué?". Esos suaves e infantiles labios que siempre le sonreían… se habían abierto pero formulaban las palabras ni preguntas que quería oír. Lo peor fue ver como sólo había visto como bajaba una lágrima del ojo derecho de su niño de cabellos dorados.

Y entonces se había marchado.

Para siempre.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, da?- preguntó Iván Braginski colocándose de nuevo su ropa apenas el inglés se había alejado de él unos instantes después de que Alfred les hubiera encontrado semi desnudos en la cama. No podía mirar a Arthur, sólo veía el perfil del país frente a la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo con una aparente calma… como si no le hubiera importado ver a su pareja haber descubierto una aparente infidelidad.

-Porque quería lo creyera… que tu y yo tuviéramos algo- contestó con simpleza.

Rusia frunció el cejo estudiando el lenguaje corporal del rubio pero no podía verlo bien… había aceptado la propuesta del ojiverde porque había tenido curiosidad pero no entendía nada.

-¿Sabías que él iba a reaccionar así, da? En lo personal creía que me golpearía pero…

-Lo importante fue lo creyera

-Que ya no le querías… querías lastimarlo- concluyó el ruso sonriendo burlonamente.

-Si fuera con Francia, él hubiera creído era un juego o estaba ebrio… necesitaba me creyera, y no había con nadie que peor asimilara la situación que fuera con su enemigo- dijo para dar una calada al cigarrillo, como si la necesitara ahora para vivir.

-Que listo, Iggy- dijo riendo para levantarse y colocarle la chaqueta de su uniforme en sus hombros ante la temperatura de ese frío invierno en la ciudad de Londres, aunque en lo personal, sabía era más frío su querido país; lo cierto es que no debía haber nada más helado que el corazón del pequeño inglés frente a él.

-No me llames así- dijo con brusquedad mordiendo el cigarrillo para lanzarlo al bote de basura a su lado para hacerle frente a Iván -Vuelve a llamarme a llamarme así y te repetiré Chernobyl ahora en tu capital, idiota

Sonrió complacido al ver esos fríos ojos amenazarle… lo que le recordó porqué el inglesito había sido por muchos siglos potencia mundial.

Pero él no se dejaba intimidar por nadie ni nada.

Le tomó por la barbilla con algo de fuerza para que alcanzara a mirarle bien -Te admiro… por haber lastimado de esa manera a la única persona que siempre te ha importado y que le has importado de verdad… o bueno, le importabas… porque ahora estás solo, pequeño imbécil

-…- Arthur no dijo nada, sin embargo su faceta de frialdad no cambiaba aun.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- repitió con la duda aun rondando su cabeza; sin embargo le soltó para marcharse. Sabía no le iba a decir más el ojiverde así que decidió marcharse también.

-…lo hice para que me abandonaras- concluyó con dolor al oír la puerta de su casa cerrarse por segunda vez en algunos minutos -No mereces estar conmigo… siempre he estado solo y siempre lo estaré… tomarás a mal mi respuesta, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer por ti… así me odie… así te vea feliz con alguien más… porque si no eres tú, para mí ya no hay nadie más… en cambio tú serás feliz con alguien que no te siga lastimando… alguien que te lastima con cada segundo que me ames…

**Owari**

* * *

_Hoy todo lo que he visto fue "El diario de Bridget Jones" y oír música deprimente. Ojalá pudiera sacarme el corazón para dejar de sentir; porque tampoco tengo cara para pedir perdón de algo que aun creo estoy mal. Y es de mi propia existencia._


End file.
